the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
How the Old West was redacted by Rumpelstiltskin and his friends!
Overview How the Old West was redacted by Rumpelstiltskin and his friends! is a fictional cautionary tail set out in memes over climate change, women, religion going to far, North America and what you wish for! Scenario Life was not rosy in all parts of the USA. Some beaten East Coast wives, annoyed Mormon wives, pissed-off Western wives, post-apocalyptic Utah citizens or the year 3237 AD, stressed out east coast bankers, and morally upset pioneer women from Utah wanted to change there unwanted way of life, so they asked Rumpelstiltskin and his supernatural friends for help during his Ohio holiday visit. He said they could jump down a magic well and find happiness. A few took their kids, but they all ditched their men. Sadly, they were never told them that they all would be sent to various places in the year 3237 AD, nor did anyone say about them about the 2035 global ecanomic slump, 2039 horse fule plague that killed most horses, the 2043 global economic slump, 2045 American atomic war with China, the 2051 global drought, 2052 global e-coli outbreak, 2054 global economic slump, 2055 SARS pandemic, 2077 mega solar flair incidenrt, the 2121 global drought, the 2122 global famine, 2145 Iranian atomic war with Colombia, the 2545-2745 global drought, the 2745 global economic slump, the 2785 SARS pandemic, or the still rampant global warming (temperatures are up by 7.5C; so most of Bangladesh, the Maldives, Lower Manhattan, Vanuatu, the Florida Keys, Bikini Atoll and the Netherlands have been flooded)! They would slowly travel from Utah to Alaska via: Nevada, Colorado, Wyoming, Montana, Idaho, Nebraska, Iowa, the Dakotas, Minnesota, Ontario, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, British Columbia, Alberta and even the Yukon! Is this Utah? Fhkjfjmfu57ygl.png 3f7978aea904a7d85cd4c8ddf3b6b0b9.png AR-2076-2 (2).png Costume a001 (4).png Prairie Girl Dress Peach Costume Front-539x862.png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(3)m.png Prairie Girl Costume Sage Front-443x685.png Mrs-Gregory-reading-a-ltr-from-Mr-Gregory-crop.png 103.png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (5).png Pioneer-cori-011.png 79fe6c0981e32ffba3c90b042043a730--colonial-williamsburg-shop-at l (2).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (4).png A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (2).png 28234083026 2e00e3b101 o-e1525544135697.png The early travels Nevada Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(8)m.png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(9)m.png Colorado 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (6).png WomensTrekClothes-4-a (2).png WomensTrekClothes-4-a (3).png File:Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(6)m.png Wyoming Cfc5412d5dfe3f7935ec45de07dc58f4.png A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (6).png A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (4).png Idaho A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (8).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (2).png Costume a001 (5).png Il fullxfull (3).png Montana A7988A0761 (1).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (4).png A7988A0761 (3).png 10d489551ce9c7658e5df740d802bead.png A7988A0761 (4).png Photo-1-2.png A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (7).png NEWS 150809783 AR 0 XEFWGTPWILPH.png Nebraska Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (2).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (4).png Victorian-prairie-dress-modest-wear.png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (3).png Westred1 (3).png Wesred2 (2).png 86a1ff1e190fbd8b940bdc307a81d7dc.png Iowa F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (4).png AR-2076-2 (1).png Il 570xN.228195836.png Il fullxfull (1).png S. Dakota 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (1).png N. Dakota WomensTrekClothes-4-a (1).png Il 570xN.1608024348 trzl.png 8c7526eabdb7046d69bd8373847f9ca7--helen-keller--year-olds.png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(7)m.png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (4).png Minnesota Il fullxfull (2).png 31cd7eeb3e76087e4fc6d92b385476d2.png Il 570xN.1019008621 1a0g.png The middle trek Ontario Il 570xN.563206211 8p69.png 25981356ee10b6fab1d93c9e95e8e70e.png 5f4e9a558efeafe0f4c9873f207d1b5e.png Manitoba Rocky ridge 18-e1511315226131.png Westred1 (2).png Il fullxfull (5).png Saskatewan 1ofcgroupshot.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (5).png Wesred2 (1).png Alberta New Providence 85eca6a6-6e08-4df0-ab76-ddefd12f662c zpsq5r1m9rf.png Acampfollower 3 (2).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (2).png Acampfollower 3 (4).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (4).png 79fe6c0981e32ffba3c90b042043a730--colonial-williamsburg-shop-at l (1).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (1).png Ac874d5d2d8961dd35484bdac21ff29e--historical-costume-georgian.png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (1).png 698acf6277a3029f1ac7c7cf038e3215--th-century-clothing-period-costumes.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (3).png AR-2076-2 (3).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (1).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (4).png Acampfollower 3 (3).png A7988A0761 (2).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (5).png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(4)m.png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(5)m.png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(4).png Costume a001 (2).png Pinafore_front_girl_small1_(8).png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (5).png Beyond New Providence Fc8a7f0e241f862555e1ffa27ba84233.png Acampfollower 3 (1).png Il 794xN.1884220466 6fwo.png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (3).png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (6).png The trek continues British Colombia 1dsc 1028 (a4) (3).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (6).png A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (3).png Maxresdefault (3).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (3).png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (2).png 706d72ab9951803950d36830d768bcb7.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (4).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (3).png Yukon A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (1).png Il fullxfull.234579110.png A96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (5).png Alaska Il fullxfutll (3).png 79fe6c0981e32ffba3c90b042043a730--colonial-williamsburg-shop-at l (3).png 1092558649 34fea3e94d.png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (1).png The end Stika (or Jesus) Bay! Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (5).png Westred1 (6).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (2).png 96456b28d147c6ae310fa5cb585dcf02.png Westred1 (7).png Westred1 (8).png Westred1 (1).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (2).png Hay.png 1fa6766f4fbe4a4a8f010acb0857faa1--pioneer-clothing-modest-dresses.png 5e907ac10c656a2cc015680a61289810.png Kristy-pioneer-woman.png New Stika! F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (7).png DSC00389 copy (1).png Il fullxfutll (2).png More modesty or less modesty? 1dsc 1028 (a4) (1).png Il fullxfull (6).png Costume a001 (6).png Costume a001 (7).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (2).png Costume a001 (1).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (5).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (6).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (3).png Costume a001 (3).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (3).png The local survivor community cock it up! F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (2).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (1).png Il fullxfull (4).png 1763c0235ce7cb063a5c47393cee4d0d--pioneer-trek-pioneer-woman.png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (5).png A7988A0761 (5).png Also see *USA Category:Humor Category:Humor. Category:Environmental disasters Category:North America Category:Madjic Category:Magic Category:Wishes Category:Time travel Category:ASB Category:History Category:Women Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Religion Category:Colonies Category:Travelers Category:Climate Category:Politics